Everything's Going to be Alright, Lewis
by coldstone4815
Summary: "Xephos never realized how much Honeydew had filled the silence. He never realized how much he would miss the dwarf. And now, taken by this twist that the spaceman had unknowingly placed in their lives, he was completely and utterly alone." (One-shot based off the Yoglabs episode Bad trip.)


**This is a one-shot based off the Yoglabs, episode: Bad Trip. I've watched this several times over, and I absolutely had to write this. So, the dialogue is from the original episode. But this will be written like I usually write my minecraft stories. So, enjoy! By the way, I'll refer to the two as Xephos and Honeydew when they're doing an action, but Lewis and Simon in the dialogue. Hope that makes sense. If it doesn't, you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**And if you like the Yogscast, and if I get a positive feedback for this, you peopleses might be getting more one-shots of the Yogscast from me. Just a little thing to look forward to, yeah?**

* * *

"Simon, what are you wearing?" Xephos asked, walking into the café. He held a pipe in his hand, but he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket for the time being. He stared at the pink and silver pants that the dwarf had on.

"Um…"

'What's happened?" Xephos circled Honeydew, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Well," Honeydew managed out before the spaceman interrupted him.

"Did I interrupt your dance class or something?" he said with a growing smirk. Xephos crossed his arms, tapping one foot on the ground.

"Well- It's not dance class. It's yoga. I think it's important to stay in shape; especially if you're a dwarf, because that shape tends to be round." Honeydew explained, rubbing is-slightly-round stomach. He stuck his bottom lip out in a half-pout, but was clearly joking.

"And short," Xephos added.

"Uh, yes…"

"So, today I thought we'd go for some- I mean, I know you've been trying to get in shape," Xephos explained, intertwining his fingers together, "but I thought there was a good better way to do it."

"Yeah?" Honeydew asked, curiosity peaking.

"And that was, uh, plastic surgery?"

Honeydew blinked and glanced to his left. "Oh, that's a bit extreme. But, maybe?"

Xephos nodded and said, "I thought, first of all, we've had some more experimental sort of sedatives made."

"Some what?" Honeydew questioned, taken aback.

"Some experimental sedatives," Xephos said again.

"Sedatives?" Honeydew repeated, still unsure. Why would he need sedatives for plastic surgery? Weren't sedatives for things and animals that had gone mad or something?

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry," Xephos said quickly, not wanting Honeydew to worry. "There was an outbreak, um, of-of stuff in Yoglabs and I had to sedate all of the testificates."

"Um," Honeydew said blankly.

"But what happened was-I just decided to, um, put it into the coffee machine." Xephos went over to the machine, checking to make sure they were still in there. They were. "So there should be a little more left in here."

"Ah, okay," Honeydew said, going over to the lever and pulling it. Three red clumps of what looke like candy popped out. He quickly grabbed them.

"So have a go. Just have some of these delicious red sweets that are in there."

"Oh, lovely," Honeydew said, glancing over at Xephos. "Are they- is it, uh, jolly ranchers or something?"

"Uh, they're like chew-its," Xephos explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh."

"Or, um..."

"Starbursts?" Honeydew supplied, looking down at them. He raised a clump to his mouth and began eating it. He trusted Xephos. He knew the spaceman wouldn't so anything to intentionally hurt him.

"Yeah I don't know if it will affect your physiology differently because you're a dwarf. Testificates-they just sort of instantly passed out. They zoned out," Xephos said, watching his friend quickly eat the sweets.

"They're not strawberry flavored," Honeydew complained after he downed the other two clumps. He looked over at Xephos, frowning. There was a sudden sickly feeling in his stomach.

"Um."

"Whoa!" Honeydew shouted suddenly, looking around the room. Everything was starting to turn different colors. He stumbled as his depth perception started going haywire. "Uh…"

"You alright?" Xephos asked, concerned. This hadn't happened to the testificates.

"Y-yeah!" he said, even though the sickly feeling continued to twist an curl angrily inside him.

"What's happenin'?" Xephos asked, taking a step towards his friend. Maybe it was just a temporary reaction-nothing major.

"Uh, everything's gone a bit gooey. And, uh…" Honeydew trailed off, stumbling around the room. He leaned against the glass of the coffee machine, then pushed off and tried to standby himself.

"Gooey?" Xephos asked, concerned. What was happening to Honeydew?

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa!" Honeydew repeated, over and over again. He looked sick to his stomach. His dirt-smudged face was pale, almost light green.

"You alright?" Xephos could do nothing but stay out of the way of the dwarf's flailing arms. He took a few steps closer, reaching one arm out.

Honeydew made a laughing sound. It was crazed. "Whoa, mercy!"

"Simon!" Xephos shouted, trying to snap his friend out of it. "Oh, god. Okay, look-we're gonna have to get you to the medical bay."

Honeydew screamed as a zombie started to approach him. He whipped out the iron sword he always had on hand and started slashing at the zombie. . "Whoa! Oh god, what's that?!"

"It's-it's just James," Xephos said, moving forward to stop Honeydew from killing the innocent testificate. "What are y-"

Honeydew screamed, finally cutting down the testificate he had thought was an undead mob.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Honeydew asked, looking over at Xephos. He had to go crossed-eyed to get a clear view of his friend. Wen then, the spaceman's form dipped and curved and changed colors. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Okay, quick," Xephos said, panicking slightly. "Get to the medical bay. We'll have to get the antidote."

Honeydew stumbled to the doorway, knocking over a mug sitting on a table. He glanced at Xephos.

"Head down there," the spaceman was shouting, "head down the corridor."

Honeydew is as he said, running out of the café and into the large, white hallway. He froze in his tracks for a moment, grip tightening on his sword. There were zombies. They were everywhere.

"W-what is going on!" he screamed, sailing his sword and chopping down on the innocent testificates.

"There's-there's-there's testificates there," Xephos said quickly, staring at hi friend. What had he done? Well, the answer was simple: he poisoned Honeydew.

"Get away from that testificate, you monsters!"

"No! Wha-" a little babby testificate ran past Xephos, eyes wide in terror.

"Gah! Get away!" Honeydew screamed, stumbling away from the 'zombies'. He screamed as one bit into his arm, leaving a deep bloody gash.

"Leave him alone! Ah, god! What's goin' on?! Ah, Lewis!"  
Xephos could only watch as Honeydew's own body tricked itself into thinking it was being killed.

"AAH! AAH! AAAH-HA-HAA!"

"Simon!"

With one, ear piercing, terrified shriek, the dwarf fell down to the ground.

_Beep…  
beep…  
beep…  
beep…  
beep…_

Simon was on a hospital bed. He was groaning in pain, writhing under the sheets. A sheen of cold sweat was draped over his forehead, skin a sickly pale green.

"Oh, god. Professor," Xephos whispered, looking at the dwarf, then at the doctor standing next to him. The professor sniffed and read something on a piece of paper that was clipped to a board. After a moment, he turned the page and glanced up, one remaining eyebrow arching. "I don't think he is going to make it," he said simply.

The breath left Xephos. No, no it couldn't be. "Oh no, What do you mean? Is it really that bad?"

The professor was silent. "Professor, what could we do?!" Xephos pushed, desperate now.

"Those mushrooms really did a number on him," the doctor continued, completely oblivious to the desperation in the spaceman's voice.

"Oh god, those- you mean those red sweets we gave him?" He could feel his world slow to a halt. He did this. "Y-yeah, they were really bad. Is he gonna make it? What could we do? Oh, there must be something we could d-"

"We should just put him in the incinerator," the professor said simply, as if he was brushing away a pesky fly. He didn't seem to care very much.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"The incinerator?!" Xephos shouted, fury erupting in his eyes. No. Just, no... "Are you mad? Well... I'll go warm it up. I-I'll go turn it on, professor." Of course, he stayed right where he was—rooted to the floor as if he had grown out of it.

The professor sighed and looked up at him, then over to Honeydew. He blinked. "It's too late for him."

"You put- just give him..." Xephos stuttered, faltering for a moment. There had to be something. "There must be- just give him the emergency adrenaline injection to the heart! It's the last thing we've got. Try it!"

**(Anything from here on out is my own writing. I don't use any of their dialogue here.)**

The doctor sighed again and took out the needle, filled with the adrenaline that he had been saving for an emergency. Even though he didn't really care about Honeydew (especially now, since he had killed all those poor testificates), he knew that Xephos would have his head if he just let the dwarf die.

He went slowly, lethargically. He couldn't believe he was helping this evil little dwarf.

Xephos watched him anxiously, wringing his hands together. Everything would w okay. Honeydew would wake up, then they would continue with the lab. They would continue their lives. They would be fine. Everything would be just, perfectly fine.

That was when the heart monitor, which previously had remained constant and reliable, dropped suddenly. The beeping seemed to slow, then it picked up to an unnatural pace.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Xephos cursed loudly and lunged for the syringe in the professor's hands. He grabbed it easily, running over to the side of the dwarf's bed. With one fleeting plea that the adrenaline injection would work, he jammed the needle into Honeydew's chest.

There was a pause, a ragged breath from the dwarf, and then silence.

The beeping stopped.

The professor blinked and bowed his head for a moment, then looked up at Xephos. "I'm sorry, Lewis. There's nothing we can do. He's gone."

"No, no, no, no!" He murmured, shaking his head furiously. "There must be something! There must be!" He looked back at Honeydew, falling to his knees. His friend couldn't be gone. This was unreal. Maybe he was in the simulator.

Yes, that must be it. This was just the simulator, and he had failed the test.

"I'm sorry," the professor said listlessly. "Say goodbye, I'll go warm up the incinerator."

It was then and only then that the spaceman cried. He kneeled next to the bed, crossing his arms and hiding his face in his elbows. His shoulders heaved and shook, but he was silent.

Xephos didn't think this would ever happen. He had always thought that he would be the first to go. But now, this proved him wrong. Maybe if he hadn't given Honeydew those sedatives he had said were sweats.

Realization dawned on him, sweeping him up in a wave of silent sorrow.

It was all his fault. He had done this. He had let Honeydew trust him. He had killed him.

It was his entire fault.

Xephos never realized how much Honeydew had filled the silence. He never realized how much he would miss the dwarf. And now, taken by this twist that the spaceman had unknowingly placed in their lives, he was completely and utterly alone.

"... L-Lewis?"

Xephos stilled at the sound of his name. He sniffed and blinked, looking up slightly. It couldn't be; Honeydew was dead. "Lewis, why are you crying?"

Xephos stared at Honeydew, eyes red and puffy, shining with tears. A smile broke out on his face, and he jumped forward and nearly suffocated the dwarf in a hug. "Yes! Yes I'm crying, you bloody idiot!"

"Well-Well don't cry, Lewis," Honeydew said, sitting up when the spaceman gave him some air. He gave a slightly crooked smile. "I'm alright. Everything's all right."


End file.
